Free
by DragonRose2
Summary: The old enemies get back together to destroy some things, but what are their kids doing? The teens may be the ones doing the destroying-even eachothers hearts and minds.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or ZOIDS.  
  
  
  
Free  
  
~  
  
"Gage! Your father said that if you don't get your ass out of that zoid and ready to go he is gonna-" The person was cut off in mid-sentence. "Tell him I'm coming." Gage grumbled. He jumped out of the cockpit of his  
  
zoid. It was a modified black Liger with horns and dragon-like wings.  
  
Gage's clothes matched the color of the Liger; as did his attitude most of the  
  
time. He wore black formal pants, a muscle shirt, and sunglasses. His  
  
white/silver hair looked out of place with his clothes and ZOID. He skin was  
  
tanned and his ice blue eyes were hidden by the sunglasses he wore. He  
  
walked past the person who had called to him as he looked skeptically at  
  
Gage. "That boy isn't going to be a good one. I fear he might be worse than  
  
his father." The man told his sister who had walked up to briefly stand by  
  
him. His sister nodded in agreement. "Gage? What do you want me to do  
  
with your ZOID?" The man called after him again. Gage turned around and  
  
motioned to the ZOID to follow him. It obeyed and was by his side in no  
  
time. Gage found himself wondering why he didn't just take the Liger in  
  
from the cockpit. Gage shook his head as he was engulfed by the shade of the tall building in front of him.  
  
~ "Where are we going anyway?" Gage asked his father, Prozen. "To see  
  
some people." Prozen answered. "That doesn't tell me much." Gage  
  
commented. "It's all you need to know." "Will I know anything when we  
  
get there." "Probably not." "That why am I coming along." "You have a part  
  
in it." "No, you mean my Liger has a part in it." Gage corrected. "Yes, but  
  
who else can pilot it? Therefore you are part of it." Prozen explained. "Yeah,  
  
sure." Gage stated unenthusiastically. Prozen shook his head.  
  
They arrived at Hiltz's on time. Hiltz was standing outside with Raven.  
  
Raven didn't look at all happy to be there, but Hiltz either wasn't showing it  
  
or wanted to know what was going on. Hiltz and Raven didn't say anything  
  
as Prozen and Gage approached them.  
  
~  
  
"Candice. Get your feet off the table." Reese said to a girl who had her feet  
  
propped up on the table and was sitting on the counter. Reese only used her  
  
whole name when she was mad at her or it was urgent or she was doing  
  
something just plain stupid, any other time she called her by her nickname,  
  
Candy. She didn't really like the nickname because she was occasionally  
  
talked about behind her back because of it, but a lot of people thought it was  
  
cute. She thought it was funky. The girl had green eyes and black hair with  
  
blue streaks in it. She was lightly tanned. She was wearing baggy black  
  
pants and a black tank top. Her hair was twisted up in a clip. She reluctantly  
  
obeyed and removed her feet from the table. Reese gave her a look like that  
  
wasn't enough. Candice slowly slid off of the counter. "Aren't you supposed  
  
to be out there with the guys?" Candy asked her mother. "No, not really.  
  
Your father is taking care of that." Reese answered. Candy nodded. She  
  
looked out the window through the curtains. "What are they doing out  
  
there?" Candy asked. She moved the curtain a little to get a better view.  
  
"None of your business." Reese said as she pressed the curtain against the  
  
window with her hand, cutting off Candy's view. Candice looked a little  
  
taken aback, but just walked into the living room. She plopped down on the  
  
couch and reached for the clicker. She heard ZOIDS roaring. One distinct  
  
roar she heard was that like a house cat's howl and a tiger's roar. "Please tell  
  
me they are not messing with our ZOIDS again." Candice jumped up from  
  
the couch and walked over to the door. Her mother; who wanted to know  
  
what was going on, soon followed her.  
  
As they entered the hangar Hiltz was thrown into the wall beside Candice.  
  
She looked at him and tried to help him up, but was almost pulled down.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you stay there for a while." Candice said. She let go of  
  
his hand and walked over to the other guys. She stayed far enough away not  
  
to be noticed as a nuisance, but close enough to get a good look at see  
  
exactly what they were doing. Her zoid, a Lightning Saix shaped silver zoid  
  
  
  
with black designs on the sides and two blades on the tail, was about to let  
  
Gage climb into the cockpit. Candy jerked her arm up and her ZOID threw  
  
its head up, throwing to the side. He rolled close by Candice. She watched  
  
him stop rolling and wondered if she should go over. She decided against it  
  
and looked back at her dad and Prozen. Hiltz had joined her side and Reese  
  
was helping Gage up. Gage didn't except the help and slapped her hand  
  
away. Hiltz grinned and shook his head. Raven and Prozen were now  
  
looking at Candice. "You should have known better." Candy stated. "I do."  
  
Raven said. "May I ask why he was trying to get in my ZOID?" Candice  
  
motioned to Gage. "No, you may not." Gage said grumpily as he walked  
  
back over to Raven and Prozen rubbing his leg. "I didn't ask you." Candy  
  
said sarcastically. "Well, I told you." Gage said without turning around.  
  
"Stay away from the ZOID. She might kill you." Candy said. "Whatever.  
  
Girls don't know anything about ZOIDS. I dunno who gave you the idea, but  
  
he or she must be as fucked up as you." Gage still didn't look back. "Well  
  
then why is it that I can get in the ZOID when you can't?" Candy asked. "I  
  
bet you you can't." Gage said defensively. He finally turned around to look  
  
at her. "Don't bet your life on it." Raven said from behind him. Prozen and  
  
Gage slowly turned to face him. "You mean to tell me that she can get in  
  
that thing?" Prozen asked. "Yes, I can and she isn't a thing." Candice  
  
answered for herself. "Let's see you do it then." Gage said. For her to be  
  
such a pretty lady he wanted to see her fail. He usually wasn't like that.  
  
Reese walked up and was now standing by Raven. Candice walked up the  
  
ZOID and hopped in the cockpit without any complications. Gage's jaw  
  
dropped. Candice got out not to long after and joined her father's side.  
  
Prozen looked at Gage as if he were expecting him to say something.  
  
Candice noticed this. "Give him a minute he is still trying to pick his jaw up  
  
off the floor." Candice said sarcastically. Gage's eyes narrowed. "You done  
  
something to it." Gage accused. "Right. I drugged it." Candice said. "You  
  
probably did." Prozen said, taking sides with his son. "You can't drug a zoid  
  
you idiot." Candice exclaimed matter-of-factly. "Well, actually you can, but  
  
that would-" Hiltz started. "Just shut up!" Reese told him. Hiltz quickly  
  
nodded.  
  
~ I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short. Please tell me how you liked it and what I am doing wrong in a REVIEW, thanks. Thanks for reading, cya. 


	2. Chapter Two

They might fall in love, if they don't kill eachother first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ZOIDS  
  
Free  
  
~  
  
"Reese." Raven said. He was trying to get her to go back in the house.  
  
Reese rolled her eyes, nodded, and started walking back. Raven looked over  
  
to Candice, who looked back at him like he was crazy. A comlink popped up  
  
in Candice's ZOID (A/N I'm going to start calling her ZOID Saix, okays?  
  
Okays.) and she ran over to see who it was. She was halfway in the cockpit  
  
and halfway out. The others heard mumbling for a few minutes. "Hey, Hiltz!  
  
Your son wants you!" Candice yelled to Hiltz. "Which one?" Hiltz asked.  
  
"You have more than one?" Candice pulled herself back out of the cockpit.  
  
"Or did I miss something?" Candice asked, looking at the four guys standing  
  
by Saix's feet. "You missed something." Prozen and Raven said in unison.  
  
"Ballad." Candice answered simply. "What's he want?" Hiltz asked. "He  
  
wants to see if he can stay at the fighting arena all night and that is where I  
  
am going in a few minutes." Candice told them. "Tell him he can." Hiltz told  
  
her. "What's this about you taking 'this' ZOID?" Prozen asked. "The ZOID  
  
is in my name and I can do whatever I want with it." Candice shot back. She  
  
was getting mad again-a thing she does very often. Mix that with her  
  
rudeness and you have a monster. "Do you have any clue what we are doing  
  
here?" Prozen was trying to keep his cool. Gage was chuckling. "Well, even  
  
if I did I probably wouldn't let you use my ZOID." Candice said. Prozen  
  
looked at Raven accusingly like she was supposed to know. "Don't feel  
  
bad!" Gage called out to her. Prozen gave him a dirty look and Gage  
  
abruptly stopped chucking. "Why don't we use your ZOID?" Prozen asked  
  
Gage. "My ZOID? Why would you want my ZOID anyway?" Gage asked.  
  
"Think we should tell them?" Raven looked at Prozen. "They are part of the  
  
plan." Prozen commented. "Just don't tell them to much." Hiltz added.  
  
"Your son has a part in this to you know?" Raven told him. "Actually, I  
  
didn't." Hiltz admitted. "Tell them as least as possible?" Hiltz asked. Raven  
  
nodded, wondering what he was up to. "We are going to take over the  
  
Empire-pretty much the world after that-and we need you guys to kick some  
  
ass in order for us to do that." Hiltz (OOC-ness) told them. Raven restrained  
  
himself from slapping his forehead in desperation. Gage and Candice looked  
  
at eachother. "Then why was 'he' in my ZOID?" Candice asked. She twisted  
  
'he' to sound like a curse. "Gage just wanted to see how strong it was."  
  
Prozen said. "That was retarded." Candy told them. "Not as much as you."  
  
Gage commented. "Look who's talkin'" Candy shot back. "Look who's  
  
named 'Candy'" Gage told her. Candy gave him a look that could kill. "If  
  
looks could kill we would all be dead." Prozen commented dryly. "That  
  
doesn't sound like a bad idea." Candice said. "I don't get it." Gage  
  
wondered aloud. "It means maybe she should kill us." Hiltz said. "Four guys  
  
against a girl. Whatever." Gage said. "I bet you I could kick your ass."  
  
Candy challenged Gage. "I bet you can't." Gage told her. "How much?"  
  
"Hundred." "Jeez, you're uptight." Candy commented. "A hundred dollars.  
  
What's wrong with that?" Gage asked. "I get way more than that." Candy  
  
said. "I bet we all know how." Gage smirked. "It's a wonder you never see  
  
me down there." Candy said. "Sop you're saying I might go down there with  
  
those sluts?" "I'm not saying you might, I'm saying you do." Candy said.  
  
Gage lunged at her. Just then Reese walked in. "And just what is going on in  
  
here?" Reese asked. "Oh, they were just fighting." Hiltz said. "What are you  
  
trying to get me in trouble?" Raven hissed. "Yes." Hiltz answered plainly.  
  
"That's always nice." Raven said under his breath. Hiltz gave him a dirty  
  
look. Gage had walked back and was now standing by his father again.  
  
Candice was standing by Saix's feet. "I better get going." Candice said as  
  
she hopped n the Saix's cockpit. "Let me get my ZOID, I'm going to." Gage  
  
announced. "Why are you doing that?" Raven asked. "I'm still going to beat  
  
her somehow." Gage answered. "Please tell me he isn't thinking of a ZOID  
  
fight." Raven said. "He is, why?" Prozen asked. "Because she is going to  
  
kick his ass." Raven said. Prozen stared at him in disbelief. "You haven't  
  
seen his ZOID yet." Prozen made an excuse.  
  
~  
  
Too bad when they got there it wasn't a arena anymore. Atleast not of the  
  
normal kind. There was some fighting going on outside of the ring and  
  
against the rules. Ballad-Hiltz's son-happened to be one of them. "Hey,  
  
Ballad, what's going on?" Candice asked over the comm. "These people say  
  
they are from some organization I can't pronounce and we need to die!"  
  
Ballad's voice came over the comm. "Lets join." Gage said as he charged  
  
into the battlefield. "The ones with the black marks of an eagle on their zoid  
  
are the ones we need to bring down." Ballad informed Gage and Candy.  
  
Candy nodded, shut of the comlink, and charged in right behind Gage. With  
  
a series of blows and slashes the organization was down. Candice hopped  
  
out of her ZOID and walked over to a man who was half dead. "Who are  
  
you?" Candice asked. Gage and Ballad joined her. "I don't care who he-"  
  
Ballad started, but Candice put up a hand to silence him. "You need not  
  
know that! All you need to know is that we will kill you before you-" The  
  
man was cut off by the sounding of a gun. "Well now we don't know what  
  
we done. Thanks a lot Gage." Ballad said sarcastically. "How did you know  
  
Gage before I did?" Candice asked and looked from one guy to the other.  
  
They were both looking at her and it was a little unnerving. "Guys?"  
  
Candice asked. Ballad and Gage smirked at the same time. Then they turned  
  
around and started walking to their ZOIDs. "I asked a question!" Candy  
  
reminded them. "An unanswered one!" Ballad yelled back. He climbed into  
  
what was left of his ZOID. His ZOID was a red Dibison with a Gun Sniper's  
  
tail and sniper. It was a little roughed up, but not much. Candy sighed and  
  
climbed in her ZOID. She set off at a run behind the two guys. 'I hate guys.'  
  
Candy thought.  
  
~  
  
Sorry that was so short. I just didn't want to go on to the next part in the same chapter. This one was a little crappy, so forgive me. Please REVIEW! I like reviews. A flame towards me is pointless so save your fire. I have to go now, cya and thanks for reading. 


End file.
